Hollyleaf's Second Chance
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: Hollyleaf is given a second chance to live but when visions keep coming to her she challenged to over power them. It also seems that her parents and Jayfeather are keeping secrets. Will she become a warrior and find out this secret or will she fail in the task, find out in Hollyleaf's Second Chance! RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Prologe

**Hey, this is my first story! I hope you like!**

Hollyleaf stood in the middle of a pond on a stepping stone. The former leader of ThunderClan, Bluestar, was perched beside Hollyleaf, gazing at the rows of StarClan.

"Hollyleaf, you are a very strong, loyal cat, who was given the worst of life. Despite the few bad things you have done, StarClan has decided to give you a second chance!" Bluestar meowed.

The cats surrounding the pool cheered louder than Hollyleaf had ever heard before. The black warrior pressed her muzzle to Bluestar's.

"Thank you, cats of StarClan!" Hollyleaf meowed.

"Good bye, Hollyleaf. Go in the water." Bluestar responded quietly. Hollyleaf nodded her thanks to the former leader and padded in to the water.

It was extremely cold, like nothing Hollyleaf had ever felt before. Moments later the cats cheering faded away, all of StarClan did. She could feel her memories fading away, first her death, then her warrior ceremony. It kept going; she could fell her limb getting smaller. Pain surged through her body until it all stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is chapter 1, in this chapter we have Hollykit's first… opps almost told you! Sorry for the long update, bare with me! XD **

Hollykit could smell the cats around her, Frozenkit, her sister, Stormkit, her brother, Lionblaze, her father, and Cinderheart, her mother. Finally she decided to open her eyes. It was bright, but calm. She heard a soft voice.

"Oh, Lionblaze, look what beautiful green eyes Hollykit has!" the voice purred.

_Green eyes!_ Hollykit thought. _I have green eyes!_ Her eyes were adjusted now. She saw a pretty she-cat with a grey pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Beside the she-cat she saw a golden tom, he had fiery amber eyes. Hollykit glanced down and saw her own night black pelt.

The she-cat sighed. "She reminds me so much of Hollyleaf" the voice meowed. Hollykit began piecing names with cats.

_The tom is Lionblaze and the she-cat is Cinderheart, my parents._ Hollykit thought.

"Frozenkit opened her eyes, too!" Lionblaze purred. Hollykit turned around to see a white she-kit her size with piercing blue eyes.

"Well, you two need to sleep some." Cinderheart meowed as she muzzled them in a nest.

One moon had passed since the kits opened their eyes. One morning Hollykit awoke to the sound of patrols. She wanted to go out of the nursery so badly, but Cinderheart had said that you can only go if some cat goes with you. A thought popped in her head.

"Frozenkit, wake up!" Hollykit meowed in her sister's ears. "Let's go watch the patrols!" After a moment the two kits padded outside the den. Hollykit looked around the clearing, cats were everywhere. Then Hollykit spotted an amber-eyed tom sitting on High Ledge. _Bramblestar!_ She recognized.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, the camp fading around her. Hollykit awoke in the middle of a battle; a tom that looked like Bramblestar was standing over her, his ice blue eyes glaring at the she-cat. He lunged toward a she-cat known as Ivypool and Hollykit dived in front of her. She let out a shriek as his jaws met her neck.

Pain fled through her limbs, she couldn't move._ Help! Help me!_ Hollykit shrieked but he only stared at her not a hint of regret or mercy in his eyes as he looked for his next victim. Then everything went black.

**So, kinda a cliffhanger! One more thing, I am looking for warrior names for Frozenkit, if I like yours I'll give you a shout out on the chapter they become warriors. And remember only Frozenkit! See you soon!**

**-SilverShadow8282 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, again! I'm sorry about the last update again. I hope you know that I have school too, but I'm going to be updating more now! Also sorry, if they are kinda short. **

With a light groan, Hollykit awoke. She was in an unfamiliar den, but it was in ThunderClan, she could scent it.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." hissed a tom in the shadows. As he stepped out of the shade, Hollykit recognized him as the clan medicine cat, Jayfeather, also her father's brother.

"What happened?" she groaned, still sore.

His blank eyes swerved in her direction. She remembered he had been born blind. "You passed out." He meowed curtly.

"Why?"She meowed.

"I'm a medicine cat not StarClan, I don't know why. But from what I can tell you are fine." He answered, beginning to sort herbs in a far corner of the den.

"Oh, um, can I leave now?" Hollykit meowed.

"No."

"Why not?!" she hissed.

"I need you to come to the Moonpool with me in three sunrises, at Half-moon." Jayfeather responded.

She stared in confusion. "But I'm not a medicine cat! Am I?" Hollykit questioned

"You ask too many questions." He murmured, under his breath. "Of course you aren't a medicine cat. But you need to come."

"But I~" he cut her off.

"No more questions! I am taking you. Now leave. I will discuss this with Bramblestar" Jayfeather meowed as he padded out of the den, turning his tail on her.

Hollykit simply stared until she saw the medicine cat enter Bramblestar's den. _What just happened? _She questioned herself.

**So that's that. Remember I need names for Frozenkit! I have some in mind but you can still enter in the reviews! Also, if you have ideas for future side characters for any clan please tell me. In the review, include name, rank, clan gender; family, etc. If you are ok with them dying include that, too. Bye, til next time!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and won't update. About March 10ish, 2014 I will update my stories. Hope you understand. See you soon!

~SilverShadow828


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back from my vacation! Btw it was awesome. I am also going to skip about three and half moons. Their apprentice ceremony will be the next chapter. Anyhow here is the next chapter! **

Hollykit winced as she swallowed the tangy traveling herbs Jayfeather had given her.

"Are you ready yet?"hissed Jayfeather, impatiently.

"Yes" she lied, still recovering from her herbs.

"Good, now let's go, we've wasted enough time already" he meowed, with that she and the grouchy medicine cats began their journey to the Moonpool.

….

It seemed like moons of aching paw steps before Hollykit could see the cave fitting the description from Jayfeather. As they neared, she saw the shape of five cats.

"So nice of you to join us Jayfeather" meowed a very old brown tabby rasped. A young grey tom sat close behind him.

"Is this your new apprentice?" questioned a grey she-cat, about as old as Jayfeather.

"Of course not, Willowshine!" Jayfeather hissed. Hollykit was relieved that he was not mean with only her. "This is Hollykit. Hollykit this is Willowshine of RiverClan, Littlecloud and Shadepaw of ShadowClan, and Kestrelflight of WindClan."

"If she is not your apprentice, then why is she here?" asked Kestrelflight.

"If Jayfeather needs to bring her, it is not in our place to question it, now shall we delay more?"Meowed the RiverClan cat. With that, all five medicine cats padded inside the cave.

Hollykit fell in to step with Shadepaw. "So… you're not a medicine cat?" he asked. She shook her head at the question. "Do you know why Jayfeather brought you?"

"Nope."

"Oh… ok then"

"Touch your muzzle to the water and you will fall asleep." Jayfeather instructed. He then touched his nose to the water and was soon softly snoring.

Hollykit did as she was told and then too fell into a deep sleep. She awoke suddenly in a starry forest.

"Hello, Hollykit" meowed an unfamiliar she-cat. Her fur was grey, but in the moonlight it shined blue. Her tail was neatly wrapped over her paws, and from the sound of her voice, it seemed like she knew everything about Hollykit.

"Um… hi? Who are you? And where am I?" Hollykit questioned a tone of worry in her voice.

"All of those questions will be answered, but all you need to know is the present, and future. Let StarClan light your path, Hollykit."

** End of that chapter! Btw the starclan cat was Bluestar, in case you couldn't tell. Please review! :)**


End file.
